


Glory and Gore

by thetormentita



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: AU (sort of), Angst, Blood, F/M, Self Harm References, Sex, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetormentita/pseuds/thetormentita
Summary: “They’ll fight for glory, my boy, and you’ll be leading ‘em.”They have no clue what waits for them at the other side of the doors, but sure it’s better than the last seventeen years of their existence.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It is freezing cold, and the lights are almost off. He hates that specific moment, when the demons come out of their secret places to torment him. He scratches his arm unconsciously and frowns, curled under the blankets trying to get comfortable. With his eyes closed he is able to hear everything around him: the noises of the train and the wind crashing on its walls, some people snoring, some other muffled sounds and somebody specific trembling under the cloths. He instantly opens his eyes and, in the dark, is able to look towards where he hears that sound and huffs. Being as subtle as he can to not wake Edgar up, he climbs down his bunk just to go some paces away, where he ducks and sees a sort of silhouette curled up, almost completely covered with the blankets.

“You are shivering. C’mere.” he whispers, giving his hand covered in a fingerless glove. As soon as the pale hand reaches his, his heart soothes a bit, and is almost able to smirk.

When she stands up, he can see her looks, beautiful in the dark, with a sleepy touch that makes her adorable. She yawns and approaches him, almost hugging him. He takes her hand and drives her to his bunk, strategically chosen in the warmest part of the tail section, if that even exists. He helps her climb up to it and once she is settled, he does the same. As soon as they both are under the blankets, he embraces her from behind and lets himself sink his nose in her hair, the darkest black he has ever seen. He closes his eyes and a subtle spiced scent reaches his nostrils, making him feel like home for once.

Johanna Shapiro is sometimes unreal.

“So warm” she mumbles, getting closer to him, all curled up like a puppy “How can you be so warm right now?”

A little smile appears on his face as he embraces her tighter, covering both as much as possible. He puts a face when he notices that one of her layers of clothes is missing, the jacket with a wooven hood.

“You are shivering, Joey. Where is your jacket?” when she takes time to answer he knows that she has been to kind for her own good and he calls her stubborn in his mind.

“Lent it to Andy, he was freezing. He’s so little—”

She is too good for her own sake. He places a hand over her belly and she nestles against him trying to run away from the cold.

“Fuck. I need you by my side, not a brat. Promise me tomorrow you’ll get it back.”

“It’s my hoodie. My favourite.”

“And don’t be stubborn and sleep with me here. It’s warmer than your bunk, and you know it.”

She suddenly turns to face him, and the dim light coming from a certain distance sketches her features slightly, allowing him to admire them in silence for a moment.

“If I give up my bunk, somebody would claim it and leave the kids out” he huffs with the thought of the children getting close to one of the few women there that don’t have anybody that little to bother them.

“We’ll tell Gilliam in the morning” when she is ready to interrupt him, he places a finger over her lips, softly, enjoying the softness of them “No buts. I don’t want you to get sick.”

When she leans to kiss him, he lets her do, just placing one of his hands at the lower part of her back, over all the layers of clothes.

When she looks back at him, trying to not yawn, he chuckles and strokes her cheek, melting when she seems to sink on the touch, delighted. For a moment he rejects the idea of having her by his side, and wants to leave her there and go to her bunk to freeze to death there, away from her and Edgar, the only ones that had the right to be mad at him. When she hides her face against his neck, nuzzling against it, he wants to cry, to yell at her to leave him alone with his own ghosts, but he just caresses her back with the tips of his fingers under the blankets, protected from whatever waits for them outside.

“Love ya” she mumbles, giving him goosebumps and making him return to the real world “Always.”

“Me too, babe” with a kiss on her hair he closes his eyes and embraces her, tightly, like if she was the most precious treasure.

He takes a deep breath and suddenly he finds himself at peace. No screams inside his head, no imaginary stains of blood, no smells of burnt flesh trying to drive him mad.

——————

The morning starts with hunger, like it has been for years, and before the protein bars come, Curtis finds himself speaking with Gilliam, watching how Grey trains with Edgar, Johanna and others, trying to teach them how and where to hit an enemy properly.

“You have to let the orphans get a bunk or two” both men’s eyes are fixed on the group, like a sort of enterntainment “I had to take her to mine last night“ he mumbles and bites his lower lip.

The old man smiles, but Curtis doesn’t see it. He has earned the respect of all the tail section, and everybody go to him in case there is a problem. Despite everything, he is still sore with him, in the very deep of his heart.

“Do you remember how hard she fought for her little brother?” he nods. Of course he remembers her trying to let herself loose of their grips just to go and punch that yellow coated whore who wanted to take little Charlie for who knows what “I think the orphans see in her somebody who would fight for them no matter what, they feel protected with her around.”

She tried her best to get free from them, and despite being such a tiny woman almost made it, and that is something that always makes him think. The Shapiro siblings reached the tail section and did their best to stay together. Curtis was friend of the eldest of them, Evan, a dark haired beauty that was needed of allies. After the second rebellion, Evan disappeared, nobody saw his corpse but he didn’t come back, and that gave lots of them hope for a while, thinking that he would be stuck in the Drawers as a prisoner, but he was surely wounded, and after some time they all decided to think that Evan Shapiro was just dead, free from the horrors they still had to live.

“They’ll have two bunks to share, but they will be next to yours. It’s decided.” both men exchange a quick look and then continue observing the others, with Grey showing Edgar where should he aim during a possible fight using Johanna as a sort of target “They’ll fight for glory, my boy, and you’ll be leading ‘em.”

“Got any news? More capsules?”

In that moment of silence Andrew approaches the group, curious, and starts teasing the younger of them.

“Let’s see if today comes another one” the mumbles from the old man come sort of muffled to his ears while he can’t stop thinking about the last sentence Gilliam has said.

Some sudden noises interrupt all of them, and they know well what does it mean. The training troupe approach them both and all the tail section gathers in front of the big steel door that separates it from the rest of the humankind. Time for counting.


	2. Chapter 2

As the breakermen appear, they all gather at the front, driven by hunger and fury. As who seems to be the boss, who always keeps the little thing to not lose count on how many of them are there, starts the process, the doors that separate the tail section with the guards’ rooms and third class start to open, and the sickenly sweet scent of their meal starts to reach their nostrils.

“I feel like livestock” mumbles Johanna, with her fists clenched, as the rows of people at the front start to duck as the man says.

“Shut up you bugger” she doesn’t even look at the big skinny man next to her, and she spits on the floor as the row before them goes to the floor.

When it’s their turn, she kneels when somebody tugs of her sleeve. She just knows it’s Grey, and they all start to panic when Curtis stands up. Preacher, Tonya, Edgar and herself don’t stop murmuring him to duck like everybody else and two breakermen yell at him to sit down, threatening him with words she just wants to not pay attention to. When he finally sits next to her, Johanna just punches him on the arm, near his shoulder.

“The fuck were you thinking about?”

They almost whisper, and she is sure nobody but the ones next to them can hear their words.

“Counting.” she just raises an eyebrow, still not able to breathe properly “We’ll talk about it later.”

The silence on the car drives her insane. Every single day, in moments like that one, she can’t help but wait for the worst. She doesn’t even notice Curtis’ warm hand on hers, and her eyes are fixed on the doors, waiting for something else to come —better said, somebody.

When the huge filthy car makes its appearance there, lots of them change their faces and leave fear aside to feel something maybe more productive, and they start to make a row to get one of those jellyish dark bars Wilford and his troupe dared to call ‘meal’.

Silence only disturbed by the footsteps of her mates getting their daily dose of foodstuff. As she approaches the guards, she insists on making eyecontact with the one in charge, more arrogant and despicable even than his subordinates.

“What are you looking at” he spits when she stops by his side, and she just lends over the cart to take her protein bar. When she walks next to another one, the smallest of them, she wrinkles her nose and looks again at the boss, raising both eyebrows. She is fully aware of the risk, but she can’t stand it.

As soon as all of them have taken their bars, they are left alone, luckily for another 24 hours. As she climbs up to her new bunk, Tonya and the Preacher approach them, followed by Picasso, a man who nobody knew his name and who adores drawing. For the faces they put, she is sure that they are not precisely satisfied.

“You are going to get us all killed” a sort of blackish trace around the English reveal how hungry he was “I don’t know what are you and Curtis playing, but I don’t precisely want to die because of those gorillas.”

“They are gonna kill us, Preacher” she looks at her bar and grimaces, disgusted “One of them was nervous” she smiles softly at Curtis when he approaches them and puts a hand over her thigh, finding pleasure on the warmth of the touch “The smallest of them, the one who was a bit bigger than me. He was almost trembling. I bet my socks something is going on.”

“I agree with her” when she looks at him, she places her hand over his, and squeezes his fingers a bit “If you excuse us, I wanna have some words with this lady sitting here for a while.” when they all leave except from Picasso, Curtis raises an eyebrow and huffs “I’m gonna eat her pussy, do you wanna draw it?”

She cackles at his face, and leaves her lover enough space to sit, watching how the old man hurries up to be far from them. Without having to say anything, she knows exactly what is on his mind just from watching his piercing blue eyes. She takes a deep breath and lays on the bunk, observing him talk about how much it was an unnecessary risk to tempt the breakmen.

For a moment she thinks if he just wants to protect her, to keep her away from any harm, and the picture of Curtis and Evan appears on her mind, both of them with their perfect handsome looks on their teenager faces, imposing themselves as boss men possibly leaded by testosterone.

“And what about your counting, huh? We are both to blame, blondie.” his look sharpens and it seems to her that it can cut everything on its way.

“I was counting how many seconds all the doors are opened at the same time” he murmurs, approaching her “I want it to go well this time, I really do.” she caresses his cheek with her hand and he seems to smile softly at the touch, kissing her palm afterwards “You don’t deserve to live like this, to be fed up this shit” she doesn’t expect the sudden kiss, but lets him do as she takes his beanie off and strokes his hair, buzzcut, imagining for a moment how it would be if it was longer.

“Shut up.”

“I mean it” when he raises his head, their gazes meet and she feels sinly blessed "Even if I die afterwards, I wanna make you mine on Wilford's bed"

She closes her eyes and bites her lower lip, trying to hush a moan. Before she can even think about her next move, the feeling of a rough hand stroking her belly and the inner part of her thighs drives her mad. Tilting her head, she is just able to place a hand on his hair and stroke it, letting him do as he pleases. Soon she tries her best to not moan out loud, putting Curtis’ beanie over her mouth.

Once his mouth returns to hers, she kisses it and licks her lips afterwards, making him smirk. How much she loves him.

“How is the harvest?” he wrinkles his nose, and points to a corner “Under the floor, it really stinks and the least I want is to have half of the car high because of that shit.”

She kisses him again, and his weight makes her feel safe. “You haven’t touched your bar, and have been exchanging yours for some days for that crap.”

“Don’t worry, babe” he mumbles and raises an eyebrow “Want a round two?”

She cackles. The sudden movement of the improvised curtains of the bunk interrupts them.

“Ya plonkers, we have some news. Bloody Timmy has a capsule on his protein bar and he won’t give up.”

“Okay, gimme a sec”

When Edgar starts to walk towards where Timmy supposedly is, Johanna leans her head out of the bunk.

“Don’t be a dick, dude! Remember who took care of your ungrateful ass!” both of them laugh when she returns to his arms.

“Don’t be too harsh with him, babe” he kisses her, softly, biting her lower lip.

“You say so because he admires you” she whispers against him and smiles at him when he climbs down the bunk and before she can do anything else, Grey is there with his arms crossed over his chest. She smiles and approaches him “You aren’t here to hear some stories, right?” he mimicks and she follows him after shrugging her shoulders.

She hates the idea of being alone with that crone, being object of his observations and comments, but she respects him, as much as the rest of the section, so she just shuts up and observes, talking when her common sense orders her. As she walks right behind the black-headed beauty, something inside her twists at the vision of all those people eating their bars. It’s been almost fifteen years and she is still that disgusted, but she just stays quiet, she tries to avoid herself of thinking about proper food, but there are some times she just drools at the mere thought of a specific aliment that she can’t even remember its taste. At least, the bars are better than devouring corpses of former mates.

Grey suddenly stops and Johanna forces herself to take a deep breath. She knows that if it wasn’t for Gilliam, the tail sección would become a jungle, or maybe they would all put their hopes on Curtis, and despite how his actions speak for him, she knows he dislikes the mere thought of a possible leadership. Half of her life next to him has made her learn more about him than he may want to.

Johanna sits in front of the old man, and they both keep quiet while Grey is around. He is a good boy, and mute as he was, the chances of him leaking any information are almost non existent, but they just stare at each other until they are alone in that part of the car, with only the ones he trusts the most being able to hear something if they insist on it.

“You look dashing today, that’s good.”

She shrugs her shoulders and pulls her bangs apart from her face.

“Well, I have had my pussy eaten unexpectedly this morning, I think that helps.”

“Are you sure you are not one of Mama Grandé’s biological children?” he chuckles “You sometimes remind me of her. Still no news?” she shakes her head, knowing well about his sort of concern. If her calculations are correct, that is her 7th week without any period, and the only ones who know are constantly biased between happiness and concern, pissing her off “How is he?”

“We both are eager to crush Wilford’s skull against the floor and feast over his brains” when he raises both brows, she can’t help but feeling pleased with herself “Edgar says there’s another capsule.”

Gilliam nods. Behind those old glasses his eyes seem to scan her, rather tiredly but with huge curiosity, and that upsets her. Since she can remember she hasn’t been the kind of person that enjoys being observed, and only tolerates it if it’s Curtis who does it, and to have that man in front of her trying to read her as a sort of book makes her uncomfortable. A certain spark of his eyes seems to tell her that he knows about it.

“The day is closer” he sighs, and unconsciously she looks to the sort of entrance she had crossed minutes ago to face him “You are a strong woman, Johanna. You were conceived to endure, and being the only living child adopted by Mama is a proof. Your generation is the last one to have been born outside the Snowpiercer, and you may not notice, but there are more and more people to go to you in search of anything related to guidance” she answers with a clear ‘bullshit’ and he insists on that idea “You are younger, stronger and nimbler than me, and you have more chances to survive in a new rebellion. You have to take care of them, child.”

She frowns, finding that odder than usual.

“The fuck are you trying to—” she can’t continue because of the noise approaching them. Edgar, Tonya and Curtis appear and the latter gives Gilliam another of those small metallic capsules. All of them, Johanna included, look at the man, expecting everything, impatient while he opens that tiny container.

A little red roll of paper is exposed, and they all freeze for a moment. Nam Koong Min Soo.

“Is that a name or something?” Edgar looks around, trying to find any answers, and Johanna just shrugs her shoulders. Those four words mean the same to them both: nothing.

“Yep, at least I think so” all of them out their eyes on Curtis, and he just looks at the paper “During the McGregor riots, Lights and I went to the Drawers to see if some of ours had been left there” Johanna knows exactly what is he talking about, and the feeling of his fingers trying to intertwine with hers confirms it “I’m not sure, but I swear I have crossed with a name like that before.”

“So, we get there, look for that Nam Koong Min Soo and?”

“And we keep our way to the front with him” the feeling of all their gazes upon her makes Johanna feel sick for a moment, but something unknown inside her pushes her to show decision “This time we’ll reach the front and take the train.”

A sudden thump interrupts them, followed by more, and a sudden feeling of uncertainty and nervousness hits them like a log. Tonya starts to run, quickly, in search of her son, and Curtis, Edgar and Johanna go to the group waiting at the front line, observing the huge metallic door opening.

“They have counted us a while ago, why the fuck they would want to—?” whispers Johanna, and both men shush her, taking her by her arms as soon as the three of them notice a yellow figure walking among the dark uniforms of the guards. “Fuck. Claude.”


	3. Chapter 3

As that yellow coated bitch speaks, they all suddenly feel terrified, and when she orders the two strongest guards to search for the children there, she feels how a pair of arms hinder her to move. Her heart beats faster than she can even imagine, and when they get Andy she tries to get rid of Curtis’ arms and fight, but she is not able to free herself and suddenly she realizes it wouldn’t have been a good idea.

Claude has a sort of list, and as soon as she has taken measures of the child, she tells her dogs to get another kid. They all know who they are looking for, and when something brushes her under the knee, her heart stops for a moment. The other one the guards are searching is Tonya’s son, and she hides him under her skirts.

The image of a scared Charlie being caught like a fresh fished trout by a guard and Claude taking measures of him takes form in front of her when Timmy is discovered and treated in the same way as her little brother. She wants to cry, revolve and rip that blonde bitch’s guts apart, but it wouldn’t help and has to comfort Tonya, whose eyebrow is bleeding because of a small fight with Timmy’s kidnappers. Before they all can try anything else, a shoe flies over their heads and hits the yellow coated woman. The silence reigns on the tail section, and it all means a penalty to the owner of that damned footwear.

“Andrew, you piece of shit” mutters Curtis behind her, and all they can do now is wait to the punishment to come.

After a while that seemed to be longer than a year, some short paces banging against the metallic floor warn all of them, and when Johanna looks at the door, the face she meets awakens a fury half asleep inside her. Minister Mason, Wilford’s right hand, stands between the guards and three breakermen who carry a box and a silver plate with them. Mason, wearing a thick fur coat as she always does when she appears down there, suddenly starts to talk, to yell at them about their ungratefulness, their insolence and their manners, and retells them about their position there, which makes Johanna punch her in that mouse-like face crowned with a kitsch hairstyle and a huge pair of glasses that suit the hair more than perfectly. When the guards fetch her Andrew, the owner of that shoe, and make him put his right arm through the hole, Johanna fights to make eye contact with Mason, without even blinking, and that makes the woman place her eyes upon her, but neither of them dared to start the fight.

When they are left alone, the big group splits up and she goes to Tonya, who has returned to her bunk and hugs its pillow.

“Come and sniff, it’s Timmy. It’s like he hasn’t left” she sits down next to her friend and hugs her, the woman starts to cry silently, soon making her realize a small wet spot on her shoulder “How long it lasts? When do you start to get over it?”

She knows well that she tries to not say his name, but in her mind she pictures Charlie’s big brown eyes looking at her with a spark of joy on them, like she wants to remember him.

“Fourteen years later I still see him in my sleep” she mumbles, trying to clean her thoughts just for her sanity’s sake than for Tonya “You just learn to live with it.” Johanna tries her best to not cry when she hugs her tighter “We’ll get them back. Both of them. I’ll talk to Gilliam, Curtis and the rest and when we take the engine we’ll get them safe and sound to Andrew and to you.”

When her friend seems to be calmer, she leaves her alone to try to get some sleep, and as she walks down the aisle she realizes she her bar is still untouched, so her steps suddenly guide her to the bunk, where it should still be there. Around her people are uncomfortably quiet, and all she wants to do is to hide under the blankets with her own sorrow, but she knows that she must show strenght; for herself, for Curtis, for the kids, for Tonya and Andrew, for her mates in the car.

She climbs up the bunk and finds her protein bar next to Curtis’, half covered by the pillow, and huffs.

“Yo! How is Tonya?” 

She picks her bar and plucks her head out of the bunk to see Edgar with a huge necessity to be next to somebody. She climbs down and sits on his bunk, leaving him a place to do the same.

“Fucked up” he sits and places his head on her shoulder “At least she hasn’t lost an arm as well” both sigh, and she frowns when she puts a bit of her meal in her mouth “Holy shit, this is awful.”

“Curtis said they took your brother too. Sorry” he mumbles, and she strokes that untameable and incredible soft brown hair “Is it true they’re taking children each couple of months or so? I heard Sister Iris and Picasso talking ‘bout that”

“Aye, and you were lucky you grew up too much for their taste” a soft sad smile appears on her face and her gaze meets Curtis’, who as soon as he sees them approaches them, careless about what could happen at his surroundings.

“Eating this crap?” Edgar’s index finger points at Johanna’s half eaten protein bar.

“We’d have given you a nice slice of pizza but it’s quite difficult to reach the restaurant from here”

Curtis sits in front of them and she offers him her half-eaten bar, getting a raised eyebrow as an answer. He frowns for a moment and tells Edgar how they managed to make him grow up more than the train staff had expected. As he talks, Johanna is able to picture his words on her mind, how Evan, Curtis and her survived with a third part of a protein bar, almost forcing Edgar to eat; how they kept controlling his height and pushing him to gain more weight so he could pass for an older boy. She feels how the younger of them furrows his brows as he listens, and thanks them.

“Curtis, were ya looking for Evan when ya reached the Drawers?” he nods, silent, and Johanna embraces Edgar, silent as well “Fuck, that’s— Fucked”

That night she tries her best to get some sleep and she fails. When she opens her eyes the figure of a thoughtful Curtis becomes a sort of pleasant distraction. Johanna observes him, silent, and realizes how skinny he is after seventeen years of malnourishment. There start to appear some lines at the corner of his eyes and his forehead, and maybe there are more under his beard, but she doesn’t care. Under the layers of clothes he wears she knows that there isn’t the muscle that it was supposed to be, and that he is more fragile, more human, than the others are determined to see. He has been surviving with less than a normal portion of foodstuff for days and he hasn’t even flinched, showing himself as active and tenacious as he has always been. There is almost nothing of that bold and furious teenager, and when he turns his head to face her, she notices a sudden spark of delight on them, and for a second lets herself get lost in the depth of that unique blue shade.

“Can’t sleep” she mumbles as a sort of answer.

“Me too” he frowns and she takes his hand, placing both of them on his stomach as gently as she can. When he looks back to the ceiling of the car, she knows that there is something on his mind that makes it difficult to sleep. She wonders for the upteenth time how the hell he manages to survive there with that little. “I can’t remember lots of things from outside.” he sighs, and she closes her eyes for a moment, sad.

With no windows to see light, the only reference they have to count the days is the protein bars. Given to them once a day, there is a part at the very end of the car where they mark with a little stick every day there. They are really close to end the seventeenth year, and despite nobody dares to speak about it, if this uprising would fail, there wouldn’t be many remaining people to fight in another one. It is their last chance.

“Which things?”

“Not sure” he shrugs his shoulders slightly, like if he is trying to not disturb her “the chirping of birds, the smell of a fresh baked pie, the comfort of getting into a bath full of lukewarm water” as he talks, the low vibrations of his chest on her hand make her feel safe “I really miss the sun warmth over my skin” he closes his eyes and takes her hand to his lips to press a kiss against her skin “Almost eighteen years locked here. I’m thankful every day to have you by my side, Joey.”

“Well, some of those things can get some solution. What if instead of banging on Wilford’s bed as soon as we’ve taken the engine we do it on his bath? I’m sure he has a really nice bathtub”

He chuckles, and she knows he means it.

“I—” she tugs at his shirt and wrinkles her nose, because she knows how badly he wants to have something close to a real life “I got some blood drops on my panties today” she whispers, and for a moment is terrified of his reaction, but flinched when she just feels a kiss on her hair, followed by the feeling of having his cheek against it.

She was still a kid when she went into the Snowpiercer, and she only remembers her periods being almost non existent, with just a few drops of blood and nothing more important, so something inside her knows that this time there is nothing growing up in her belly.

“I may sound selfish, but I prefer you right now without a baby.”

“Less to worry about”

He nods and apologizes, and she embraces him.

“We have started to make a battering ram” as he talks, his fingertips caress her arm and her hair, like if he is trying to soothe her “By tomorrow we’ll have it finished, and we’ll use it to keep the doors open and pass through them.”

“They’ve no bullets” she whispers, and he turns to face her, curious, and despite the almost absence of light there she can imagine perfectly his face in that moment “D’you remember what Mason said when Gilliam approached Andrew after those fuckers took off his arm?”

“Put that useless gun down” his muttering gives her goosebumps “A gun becomes usless when it has no ammo.”

She nods, silent, remembering how Andrew was punished for throwing that damned shoe by putting his arm into the hole on the wall, big enough to let an arm pass but small enough to be easily covered when it’s not used, and then get it smashed with a mallet. She also remembers how Gilliam approached him and one of the guards there automatically pointed at the old cripple man with the tommy gun.

“We need to keep this hidden for the moment. The less people knowing it, the better” she nods and he takes a deep breath “I need you to promise me something, Joey.”

“Shoot.”

“At least one of us has to reach the engine. I need you to be the one who does it in case I don’t make it” she is going to complain, but he puts a finger on her lips quickly “I can’t make you stay here because if we fail at the front they will shoot lots of the ones remaining here down, and now that you are sure that you are not expecting, I know you will do whatever it takes for us to go to the front. You are small, quick and quick-tempered, and I trust nobody else here for that specific task.” he hugs her tightly and kisses her brow “I don’t know what can happen on our way, but at least I know that you and I don’t have anything to lose.”

“But each other.”

“Aye, but each other.”


End file.
